


Daily Dairy

by Zehntacles



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Milk, Milking, Nipple Licking, Orgy, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: Milky Way find herself in a crisis when her pump machine breaks down and she needs emergency funds to repair it. Traveling out of her home of Trottingham she arrives in Ponyville looking for anyone who may want to pay for her special talents. Can she find enough interested customers in only five days?
Kudos: 2





	1. Monday

"What a day." The cream colored Earth Pony with the two-toned blue mane sighed as she walked into her home, removing the white hat on her head and placing it on a rack along with her white coat. "Working a full shift without a chance to relieve myself was daunting." All that walking would have been rough on a normal pony's hooves while carrying the milk bottles that needed to be delivered to their waiting customers. However Milky Way had the added stress of carrying her own milk jugs along her route. Her teats currently hanging low enough that she could feel an extra weight swing with each step she took. Normally she'd have taken the time last night to expel the excess milk her body produced before going to work but she had wanted to get to bed early for today's long shift. 

"Guess I really over worked myself this time. At least it won't be a problem for much longer!" Awaiting Milky in her home was a pump machine not unlike the one's used at the dairy farm where she worked. A pony would usually only need a small portable device if they required a milk pump at all, but Milky was unique in that her body produced milk at a far greater rate than even the most fertile mares. Resting down on her backside Milky Way took the two suction devices off the machine and carefully attached them at her nipples. "Okay, after this we'll get some dinner." Using her hoof to flip the on switch Milky awaited the suction sensations to begin. 

Only nothing happened. "Uh... hello?" Milky flipped the switch on and off several times but found it still didn't respond. "Hey, c'mon you. I really need the help!" Despite her protests for assistance the pump machine didn't move. "Oh no... don't be broke now! Not when I'm broke too!" 

Around thirty minutes later the local handy stallion Screw Driver was looking her pump over, having pulled off the back panel to check inside. Milky had made him a cup of tea to drink while he worked and stood off to the side expectantly. It was nice that he was willing to come over this late to help her in her time of need, most of the town locals aware of how much she'd have to endure without her pump's assistance. "Hoo boy, that's not good." He finally spoke up.

"I don't like the sound of that." 

"I'd bet not. Looks like the whole motor is shot." Driver said as he pulled the mechanical device out of the pump machine. "Just worn down from repeated use." 

"That sounds expensive to repair..." Milky said dreading what this was going to do to her budget. 

"Unfortunately it's not something I can just fix up, otherwise I'd have you pay me back over time if money was a problem. We'll have to order a whole new motor for the pump through the dairy farm."

"And THAT sounds like it's going to take a while." Milky grumbled, her hair dipping down along with her attitude.

"If you want I can put the order in but unfortunately we're going to need the bits to give to the delivery pony when they arrive and I can't cover it out of my pocket." Driver explained to her, seeing how distraught she was. "Can you think of any way to get some extra money before they get here?" Milky thought his question over carefully when an idea that would solve her problems came to her. Even if it was less than ideal. 

"I think so. Do you know how long it will take?" 

"Probably a week I'd imagine." Screw Driver said with a shrug, just taking a guess.

"Alright then, I know what to do. We can go ahead and put the order in tomorrow, I'll have the money by then." Milky told him. Screw Driver agreed with her request and bid her a good night. Once he was gone she let out a sigh and looked at the swollen teats she was carrying beneath her. "Well you girls are going to have to work off that debt along with me if we're going to get what we need." 

One night of an uncomfortable sleep and a morning later Milky Way went into her job with Screw Driver on her day off, not just to put in that order for the needed motor but also to request some vacation time for the next week. She didn't like using her time off for something that wasn't an actual vacation but if she was going to secure that money in a week it was going to require all the time she could spare. Once everything was done and all her requests were filled Milky parted ways with the repair stallion and headed straight for the Trottingham train station.

For this special money venture it was better to go out of town and out of sight for the next seven days. Everyone in Trottingham knew her well enough and she liked living in her town where she was comfortable with all the locals. But outside of that city a girl with her talents was a rarity and there were ponies willing to pay a good sum of bits for what she could provide. Selling unique mare milk was certainly unusual but not unheard of and she was able to provide it in plentiful amounts. Not to mention she really wanted the relief that would come from having someone help her release it. 

Stopping at Ponyville station Milky Way stepped out onto the platform, getting a few gazes that weren't appreciated but she had grown accustomed to while traveling. Especially when she was this swollen from being without getting milked for so long. "Well hopefully I can find some pony to assist me soon. I'll still get some stares but not as many afterwards. Now where to start? Maybe I should talk to the local farms?" It was hard to place where exactly someone would appreciate her talents the most. The crowd that wanted her product wasn't the most vocal group you'd ever meet. Usually keeping their tastes hidden to themselves. 

"Wowie zowie, would you look at those!" 

Well... at least most of the time. 

"E-excuse me!?" Milky Way said in surprise seeing the pink Earth Pony bounce up before her. 

"I was just really impressed by you! You're walking around looking really good with teats like those. Are you new here? I've met everyone in Ponyville and I'm sure I would have remembered meeting you. Because you really stand out, kinda like how my friend Rarity stands out or like how Dashie stands out or like how Twilight doesn't like to stand out or how Spike stands straight up or OOOH I just thought of something are you a mom!? I mean that might be why you have really impressive teats right? Do you have a little filly, can I see her?" The pink Earth Pony walked around her in a circle as if to search for her child while Milky's own brain was catching up with the words that had gushed out of the talkative pony's mouth.

"N-no... I don't have a filly. This is just how I look." 

"Oh well that's okie-dokie! I'm Pinkie Pie, nice to meet you!" Pinkie held out her hoof and Milky took it, shaking it in greeting.

"Hello, nice to meet you too. I'm Milky Way." 

"Milky Way, that's a pretty name. Fits you too. Welcome to Ponyville! Oh if you're hungry you should stop by Sugarcube Corner. I could whip you up something delicious to eat." That made Milky realize this pony might have been more than a nice new friend, even if she was a bit hyper active.

"Say, is Sugarcube Corner a bakery?" 

"Yep yep yep, we make some of the best desserts around." Pinkie said confidently. 

"Oh, that's great! Maybe you could help me? I'm in town looking to do some... uh... 'business' with local restaurants and farms."

"Weeeeeell I don't know much about business stuff but I can try, what do you need?" 

"You see I'm... uh... actually maybe we should talk more in private?" Milky Way suggested seeing while they were on the train platform she was still getting some looks. 

"Oh sure I bet after all that traveling you need to rest your hooves. Why not come to my place? It's right above the store!" Pinkie offered and began bouncing her way towards the bakery, Milky Way deciding she must have had good fortune looking down upon her to run into someone that was willing to help so quickly. Following along after Pinkie Pie she was relieved when they got to her home, being invited inside and gladly taking a rest after walking all this distance with her swollen teats. When they arrived Pinkie Pie was fast to give her a muffin to enjoy along with some water. She offered to pay for the treats but Pinkie declined saying she was happy to help her new friend. 

"You really are a nice mare, I'm happy I got to meet you." Milky said enjoying the taste of the banana muffin. 

"Me too! So what was it you needed to do business for?" 

"Oh right! Well uh... you see, like you commented earlier I'm carrying kind of a heavy load." Milky Way admitted with a blush. "I'm also in need of earning extra money and was hoping there might be someone willing to buy mare's milk for their store or restaurant. Or even for themselves." She didn't really mind what the other pony used it for so long as she was able to get paid and get some relief. "I know it's a long shot but do you know any pony that would want that?" 

"Sure I do, they're really close by too." Pinkie Pie said. 

"Oh that's great! Who is it?" 

"Me!" Pinkie Pie giggled happily. "But that surprised you!" 

"Uh... y-yeah it did. I didn't think this was... something you'd like." Milky Way confessed. Not that it was unusual for mares to enjoy that sort of thing but she ran into it far less than with stallions. 

"Well we sorta did this kinda thing once before where we sold these really yummy cookies with a glass of milk. And at first it was just so-so popular but then Mrs. Cake got the idea to sell some 'special' milk and like, wow, you wouldn't believe it. We got SOOOO many more customers after that. Like a whole bunch of customers once it got out what kind of cookies and milk we were selling." Pinkie thought for a moment. "Although now that I think about it I wasn't supposed to say what kind of milk it was. Everyone just kinda knew already. I wonder how?" 

"I'm guessing the right ponies shared it with the ones that wanted to know." Milky said understanding what must have been going on. Secretly sharing that kind of milk without making it known publicly wasn't uncommon for ponies after such a thing. "Well I guess if you're willing to pay for it then... I'm willing to share?" 

"Well that's just great! Tell you what you just relax and I'll go get everything and be back in a jiffy!" Pinkie Pie said as she got to her hooves and bounced out of the room. While she was gone Milky Way finished up the muffin she'd been given and looked around, noting the great many decorations all over the mare's room. Not to mention stuffed animals, balloons and party supplies. And also what looked like a cannon? Before she could get much further in her exploring Pinkie was back with a collection of glass jars. "Got 'em!"

"You really came prepared." Milky Way said looking at all the different jars she had in her front legs. Letting them scatter all over the floor Pinkie Pie brought over two. 

"Well you look liked you had a lot and I figured best not to waste a drop, am I right?" Pinkie offered with a smile and Milky Way couldn't argue with the logic. 

"That does make sense... so I guess I'll just stand over them and you can-" 

"Big ol' hug!" Pinkie said as her front hooves wrapped around Milky's left teat and squeezed it, making her yelp in surprise as she felt herself get milked into the jar. 

"Whoa whoa! Warn me next time, okay!?" Milky said, not upset to get relieved but unprepared for such a direct approach. 

"Sorry." Pinkie giggled, not shy at all about handling her which was a welcome surprise, even if she could have been gentler about it. "Here we go again!" Pinkie said gripping her other teat and applying pressure, releasing the milk into the jar. While things had started out roughly Milky felt a great relief having the baker pony there to help her. The pressure being released making her whole body ease its tension. It wasn't long before the first two jars were filled up and Pinkie had moved them aside for another pair. 

"This is easier than I thought." Pinkie Pie chimed up as she milked her teats. "All I have to do is squeeze and it comes right out!" 

"Y-yeah... it's usually... not this built up." Milky Way said trying to keep herself upright, legs a little shaky. 

"Guess they just needed a gentle touch." Pinkie Pie said almost teasingly as she squeezed Milky's teats together and rubbed them against each other. Milky swallowed a lump in her throat feeling herself played with but tried not to let it show in her body language. "Wow I think they're getting smaller." 

"Y-yeah... they'll shrink down as you go... my body is special." Milky explained and let out a warm breath. 

"That's another pair." Pinkie Pie said as she moved the pair of jars aside. Milky Way was taking the small break to relax her quick pants but Pinkie was fast moving as the new pair of jars were beneath her and she was milking away again. Though she was moving slower now. "Hmmm... it kinda looks like it's not coming out as fast anymore." She said as she stroked down against her teats, rubbing her front legs against them. 

"It... it takes a little more work... the farther you go." Milky Way explained not expecting to feel this warm from being touched. She'd used her machine for so long that she'd forgotten what it was like to have another pony touch her during a milking. 

"I bet I can get them working." Pinkie Pie said in a different tone than before. Milky wasn't sure what she meant by that but heard the jars get slided aside for a moment and felt a mouth close over her right teat. 

"H-hey!" Milky said in surprise as she looked under herself to see Pinkie Pie on her back, suckling at her nipple. "What's going on down there!?"

Pinkie looked up at her from her position and took her time to finish her drink, tongue moving around her nipple in a circle that made Milky Way shiver. "Well you said they needed more work... so I was trying to get them working. Is it okay?" This was way outside what Milky normally allowed when she let someone else touch her teats. But they were alone together, in a city that wasn't her own, in a room where no one could see them. 

"It's okay." Milky agreed quietly and watched as Pinkie moved her mouth to her left teat, closing her lips around it and began sucking again. Having given her permission she didn't hide the heavy panting anymore. Realizing she was enjoying this feeling too much. But she got paid for every drop milked so it was still fine, right? As Pinkie finished her drink she got up off the floor and began to gently tug at her teats again, spilling milk into the jars. 

"They are flowing easier now, you were right." Pinkie said, happy with the results as Milky Way was panting lightly at the feeling she'd just been separated from. Once the jars were filled she felt secretly happy that Pinkie fetched two more. She had more milk to give and wanted her to take it. "I wonder if I can..." Carefully hooking her hoof around Milky's right teat she pulled at it to milk her into the jar. "Okay... now my other hoof is free for this." 

"Free for whAAAAT!?" Milky exclaimed as she felt a hoof press against her pussy. 

"Wow, it looks like it's coming out even faster with this." Pinkie said cheerfully as her hoof rubbed up against Milky's wet pussy, the milk mare not even noticing how excited she'd become from Pinkie's suckling earlier. The room filled with the sound of milk filling into the jar and the wet nosies of Pinkie's hoof rubbing into her pussy. Accompanied by Milky's panting as she tried to keep her voice down. 

"I didn't expect all of this today..." Milky groaned out as she felt Pinkie work her in two different areas, her legs changing positions when she began to milk the other teat instead. Enjoying the feeling of her wet juices sliding down the back of her legs and her teats as Pinkie milked and rubbed her towards climax. "Oh it's... it's building up in me..."

"Need me to help you let it aaaaaall out?" Pinkie asked mischievously and Milky nodded her head, wanting that relief now more than ever. "Okay, you can let it aaaaaall out whenever you're ready. Don't hold any back." Behind her she felt Pinkie's legs move around both of her teats, pulling against them while her mouth pressed into her pussy. Tongue working its way inside of her and licking deep against her excited folds. She couldn't resist anymore as the moans came out loudly, head leaning down while her legs quivered to keep her upright. 

"It's coming!" Milky shouted as she felt her teats forcefully empty into the jars below her, along with her pussy clenching around Pinkie's tongue that was inside of her. Leaking everywhere as she came hard into her awaiting mouth. With each loud moan her teats released more and more milk into the jars until they were overflowing with the white liquid. After the built up pressure from below her had been released Milky took two steps away from Pinkie Pie and collapsed onto some pillows she'd kept nearby for ponies to sit on during parties. Currently they provided a nice place for Milky to drop her body onto as her legs couldn't keep her up anymore. "I haven't... been milked like that in a long time..." 

"Deeeeelicious!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, her face and the front of her chest and stomach covered in Milky's juices from her pussy and teats. The pink Earth Pony looked pleased as punch with the results of their business transaction and was rubbing some of the milk against her cheeks and tasting it. "This is amazing! I can't wait to make some chocolate milk out of this." 

"Nnngh." Milky replied.

"Now don't you worry, rest up right here while I put all of this away!" Pinkie Pie offered, which was good as Milky wasn't sure she could stand up at the moment. Letting the baker work Milky closed her eyes and rested, Pinkie sealing up the jars of milk and carrying them away for safe keeping. Along with getting some towels to clean up the both of them and the floor where they'd had their party. Once everything was finished Milky Way was gently awoken by a shake from a nearby hoof where Pinkie was holding a bag full of bits to give her. "Thsss ish fer yu!" Words coming out through the clenched teeth holding the drawstring of the bag.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Milky said getting up on her hooves and taking the money. "Thank you very much for your help." 

"My pleasure, was a good time for me too." Pinkie said with a wink that made Milky Way blush. "Are you heading back home now?" 

"Oh no, I'm going to need more bits than this I'm afraid. My body produces a lot of milk so I'm hoping to find someone else to sell to while I'm here for the week." 

"Well then I got an idea, I'll ask around for you." Pinkie offered which would be a great help to Milky Way. Although there was one thing to cover.

"Um, I'd really like that but if you can, maybe leave out the 'method' we used for milking when you tell other ponies?" 

"Oh sure thing, I'll be veeeeery discreet in who I tell." Pinkie Pie said with a wink which Milky didn't know for sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Well I guess I better find a motel room for the night while I'm here." Milky Way said thinking out loud to herself. Considering she'd come this far with her Pinkie Pie offered to lead her to the only one in town which Milky Way was thankful for. After their milking session it was a lot easier to walk, her teats still quite a bit larger than any other mare around but at least now she didn't have to lug more weight than she was used to. Tomorrow there was more work to do and her body would have to be ready for the next milking session.


	2. Tuesday

Milky Way awoke in her motel room after a rather peaceful sleep despite being in a new bed in another town. After earning money for her work from Pinkie Pie the other day she had been more than ready for a good night's rest. Letting out a loud yawn she pulled back the covers on the bed, ready to see what more she could do to earn those extra bits. Leaning up in bed she looked down to examine herself further. 

"They don't really seem like they've gone down." Milky muttered to herself, touching her teats and noticing they were just as full as they had been yesterday. While that was a good thing for business it was worrisome for her body. If she kept up this kind of production without regular relief the whole time she was on this trip it was going to be awkward moving around the town. Still wanting to put her best hoof forward Milky went to the bathroom to clean up her mane and tail before getting ready to depart. Oddly enough there was something waiting for her before she even turned the handle. "Hello... what's this?" 

There was a letter on the floor, as if it had been slid under her door into her room at some point while Milky had been sleeping. Picking it up and opening it she found the envelope wasn't even sealed. Instead there was just a simple request in flowery writing asking for her to come to a certain address for her services. Wondering who exactly this could be from she had to assume it was one of Pinkie Pie's friends since she was the only pony that was aware of the reason why Milky was in town. 

"I sure hope whoever it is, they're a nice pony." Milky sighed, gathering herself up to go out into the world again. Making her way through town she got the normal glances her way but thankfully no rude or dismissive comments. In fact when she stopped at a cafe for breakfast she found the staff were all very kind and helpful. They even provided her with directions to the address written on her letter, which to Milky's dismay proved to be somewhat more outside of town than she had planned on traveling to. When she arrived though it was completely unexpected to how she pictured a lone house in the woods to be that was occupied by a shy owner. 

"This pony must really love pets." She said, noting that there were birdhouses everywhere. Small holes and tiny doors were built into the sides of the building to allow animals to come and go easily. There was even a little cubby underneath the bridge that lead to the doorstep for ducks to hide in if they wanted. Strolling up to the door she knocked a few times, looking around to keep wary of any random animal that might jump on her. 

"Pardon me." A soft voice called out, Milky a little relieved to hear the sound of a mare behind the door. If it had been some burly colt all the way out here away from town she might have had to turn him down. When the door opened she was surprised to see a butter yellow pegasus with a long pink mane behind it. "Oh, thank you for coming. You're Milky Way, correct?" 

"Um... yes, that's me. I take it Pinkie Pie gave you my name?" 

"Yes she did. Please, come on in. I'll be happy to make you some tea if you'd like it." 

"That would be splendid, thank you." Milky said, feeling very welcome by the soft spoken girl. Walking inside she could see that the house was built with animals in mind. There were small beds pushed aside to every wall of the house and even more perches for birds to rest on the inside. The earthy smell from the woods was present inside too and she was starting to realize that the top of the house hadn't been painted green. It was actually grass for animals to rest upon. "This is an impressive place you have." 

"Thank you very much, I've been here for a while now and tried to make it safe for all my little friends to visit." The pegasus said, putting a kettle on to boil. "Oh, I just realized I didn't introduce myself. My name is Fluttershy."

"A pleasure to meet you Fluttershy. So you... need my services?" Milky asked, not wanting to press her into business when they just met but she didn't know what else to lead with. 

"Oh yes. You see this time of year there are a number of cubs being born and their mothers can't always take care of them all. Not to mention the little ones that get left behind trying to survive in the Everfree Forest." 

"I see, and that's why you need an extra supply of milk." 

"Exactly. I've even gone as far as to try to supply it myself." Fluttershy said, turning herself around and lifting her leg to show off her own teats. While not near the size of Milky Way’s they were quite impressive on their own. "But I'm not really able to... produce anything for the little ones." 

"You're very dedicated to your work. I've met few ponies that would go to such lengths to help the wildlife around them." Milky praised and Fluttershy hid her cheeks behind her wings as a blush crept up her face. 

"Oh, w-well it's... no big deal really. I just love nature is all." To save her from the embarrassment of being complimented the kettle began to whistle and Fluttershy excused herself to make them tea. Milky smiling happily at how cute she behaved. Taking the time to look around while her refreshments were being prepared she noted some movement off to the side in a small bed about the size for a cat. Walking forward Milky found a small squirrel with its front leg in a sling.

"Oh, you poor dear. You broke your leg?" Milky asked the little squirrel, who only squeaked back to her in reply. She had to put a hoof over her mouth at such a heart breaking scene. "He's too precious." 

"Yes, it's terrible really. I told him time and again making those dangerous long jumps from tree to tree was too risky but he always pressed his luck." Fluttershy responded as she walked up next to Milky. "The only thing we can do now is wait." 

"Actually I think this is my time to shine." Milky Way said proudly, stepping away from where the animal was resting. "Ms. Fluttershy, if you don't mind getting started a little early?" 

"Started?" Fluttershy asked confused. 

"Yes well... you see without my pumping machine it's very difficult to milk myself. So I need the assistance of other ponies." Milky explained. 

"Oh... oh... OH!" Fluttershy said as the logic of this began to hit her in stages. "S-s-s-so then y-y-y-you need me to...?" 

"Did Pinkie Pie not mention that part?" Well that made things complicated, seems she failed to share the most important detail in all of this. "If you can't do it I understand, it's not really 'normal' for most mares." 

"No I... I um... can do it." Fluttershy said approaching carefully. Clearly uncomfortable with this. 

"It shouldn't take much effort. If you can just put some into a dish for him to drink from." Milky explained and Fluttershy went back to the little squirrel's bed to fetch his water dish. Emptying it out she then rested the dish under her current house guest and slowly brought her front hooves up to squeeze. "Oh... you've got a gentle touch." She said enjoying the soft squeezing as her teat was milked into the dish below her. 

"Um... th-thank you?" Fluttershy said nervously. "Okay, it's filled up. What do we do now?"

"Now let's give your little friend a taste test." Milky explained, turning back around to face Fluttershy. Carefully the pegasus lifted up the milk dish and provided it to her injured squirrel friend. The squirrel gave it a sniff to check the contents before lapping it up. Fluttershy still had a confused expression but she found comfort in Milky's confidence. After a stomach full of drinking the little squirrel inspected his arm, pulling it out of the sling to find it fully functional. 

"That's amazing! Are you really all better?" Fluttershy said as she leaned in to inspect her furry friend. The squirrel responding by taking the sling off its body and leaping onto her shoulder, getting lost in her long pink mane. It swam through her hair up to the top of her head and then leaped over to Milky's. Giving her a nuzzle before leaping again and exiting through one of the many entry ways the small animals had into her house. "I've never seen anything quite like that."

"It's a special property my milk carries." Milky explained proudly. "I know it's a little unusual for an Earth Pony to have a special talent like this but it's come in handy more times than I can count." 

"This is wonderful!" Flutteshy exclaimed excitedly to Milky. "Why with this I could heal all my injured friends in no time at all! When can we get started?" Milky was caught off guard by her sudden enthusiasm but figured this was better than her being too shy to help.

"I... guess right now?" Milky answered and Fluttershy nodded, asking her to wait a moment. Milky took a seat at Fluttershy's table and sipped the sweet tea she had prepared for them, watching as Fluttershy collected about every bucket, bottle and container she could find to hold Milky's bounty. Honestly she was going a bit overboard. "I know they're large but I'm not quite sure I can produce that much."

"Better safe than sorry." Fluttershy said cheerfully as she spread the containers around the room for easy reach. "As soon as you're ready, let me know and we'll get started." Deciding with how eager she is now was better than later. Finishing off her cup Milky Way moved to the center of the room and spread her legs apart for her client to begin their work. Those hooves came up again and began to stroke her right teat down into the bottle below her, Milky letting out a sigh. 

"That actually feels really nice." She said, enjoying the pressure relief and the soft touch on her body. "Have you done this sort of thing before?" 

"Um... well, no. I mean I've rubbed my own to try and make them do what you're able to." Fluttershy explained, still stroking with soft but firm pulls. "And I guess I pet a lot of animals that enjoy being cuddled." 

"I'm sure they love every second of it." Milky said, letting out a sigh as Fluttershy got another bottle and began on her other teat. This was the sort of thing she'd been hoping for when she arrived in town. Someone kind and sweet that could help her with all her current needs while she provided for them. It even helped they were so far out of town that there was no possibility of anyone else seeing what was happening. As Fluttershy changed the containers Milky became more and more relaxed with each stroke. "I feel like I could do this all day..."

"Well... we filled all of the empty bottles already." Fluttershy explained and Milky lifted her head up. 

"That's good, I'm glad I was able to make so much for you so easssse-!" Milky exclaimed feeling Fluttershy's leg wrap around her left teat and stroke her harder, producing more milk into the bucket below. 

"Ah, there we go. I just had to squeeze a bit harder." Fluttershy said happily, now using her legs for harder pulls downward that certainly got more milk out of the mare. Milky's body was shivering from the sudden switch of gentle caressing to hard pulls. 

"Say uh... are you sure you don't have enough?" Milky Way asked hesitantly.

"Oh no, I need every bit I can if I'm going to be able to use it all to help my friends. Don't worry, I'll pay you for all of it." 

"Is... nngh... that so...ahh... if that's what you... oh mmm... want." Milky replied, not wanting to upset her customer. Especially when she was being held by her so delicately. The rougher touch was reminding her of the way Pinkie Pie had gone about milking her and she blushed a little feeling some arousal at that memory. Not that she thought this sweet pegasus would go that far. 

"You have such an amazing gift." Fluttershy said as she eagerly switched out the bucket she'd been using for a pot she'd collected from the kitchen. "Imagine being able to produce something from yourself to help others like this. It's so selfless and kind."

"Y-yeah... selfless." Milky said as she blushed feeling the pressure building from Fluttershy's constant attention on her. "I'm not as... good as you are. You help... ooh Celestia help me... Mmm! I mean, you help others every way you can."

"Still, if only I could do more..." Fluttershy said thoughtfully. "I heard that drinking milk can help a mare produce more herself, do you think it's true?"

"Oh well, I never had much problem so I never thought much of OH WOW those are your lips!" Milky said as she looked down between her legs, watching Fluttershy suck away at her teat. Their swelling had gone down since Fluttershy had milked her so much but she was going for every last drop she could get this way. Milky's legs began to shake as she tried to keep up. "This is really getting out of hoof..." Feeling her shake Fluttershy pulled her lips away from Milky and looked at her from her position on the floor. 

"Why don't you lay down so it's easier? I'll take care of everything, okay?" Fluttershy offered and Milky didn't know what she meant but accepted it, laying on the soft carpet below her. She didn't even have the strength to question when Fluttershy gently guided her onto her back and then stepped over her head and walked along her body. "There we go, now it'll be even easier." Leaning down Fluttershy began to suckle at her teats again, Milky unable to hold back the moan that came out of her mouth. 

"These Ponyville mares are something else..." She murmured while shivering and enjoy the feeling of lips against her teats. Directly above her from where Fluttershy was standing were her own teats, hanging down just enough for Milky to be able to reach them. "Well... she wants help making her own..." Milky said as she lifted her head up and sucked at Fluttershy's left nipple. 

"Mmm!" Fluttershy exclaimed feeling lips wrap around her teat and looking down to see the other mare suckling at her. "Oooh this is... a little improper... but um... maybe we don't have to stop?" She reasoned and moved to her other teat, sucking up what milk she could that was left in her. All the while moaning against her skin as she felt Milky's lips on her own nipples.

Even after she'd taken every drop from Milky Way, Fluttershy kept her face buried in her teats as she moaned in pleasure from the sucking. Her front legs wrapping around Milkie's thighs and her wings standing up straight as she felt herself building in excitement. "I'm... oh no I'm going to..." Fluttershy let out a high pitched moan as she squeezed Milky's teats and legs around her face, her body shaking as she came from the teasing pleasure of Milky's mouth. As her moans died down Milky pulled her mouth away from her body and Fluttershy fell to her side on the carpet, thankfully missing every one of the bottles that contained the precious milk.

A long rest next to each other and an even longer pair of showers later, Milky Way was refreshed and feeling better than ever. Coming down stairs from Fluttershy's bedroom she finished drying herself off with a towel and took a seat at her table, finding a whole pile of bits waiting for her. "Uh... not that I don't appreciate it but isn't this a little much for me?" Milky asked Fluttershy who had been looking away from her with rosey cheeks. 

"N-n-no. You e-e-earned it." Fluttershy explained. "I mean! You earned it as in you... um... provided the milk I asked for. Not because... well I'm not suggesting that anything else that happened is... what I'm trying to say is..." 

"Hey, Fluttershy?" Milky asked and the yellow pegasus raised her eyes to meet the Earth Pony. "Can we be friends?" 

"Friends?" Fluttershy asked confused but as the word came together in her head she smiled brightly. "Why... yes! Yes, I'd love to be friends with you. You're a very nice pony and I like talking to you and... uh... well, spending time with you." She admitted, that blush coming back. "As friends I mean." 

"I figured." Milky said with a smile. "I just don't want you to feel awkward about today." 

"Oh well... thank you, Ms. Milky Way." Fluttershy said. "Do you know what you're going to do now that you've... sold your wares?" Fluttershy asked trying to be polite about it.

"Honestly, I'll probably sell more." Milky admitted. "My body works so fast I'll likely have produced enough by tomorrow to go out again." 

"Oh... well then, if you like, I can ask someone I know if they're interested in hiring you." Fluttershy offered. 

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that. After all it's only my second day in Ponyville." 

"Well then, I'm glad I got to spend it with you." Fluttershy said, pouring her another cup of tea. The two mares continued like that well into the evening, before Milky headed back to her hotel room in hopes of finding a new client in the morning.


	3. Wednesday

Another day in Ponyville, another freelance attempt to earn some more bits. Milky was already at the cafe where she'd went to the morning before to get a quick breakfast. The wait staff there remembered her from before and it was comfortable going to a place she was familiar with that had nice ponies to greet her. Even though it invited glances Milky decided to take her breakfast on the outside patio to enjoy the sun light of the morning while eating her bran muffin.

She couldn’t decide if finding that her teats were still just as full as the day before was a good or bad thing for her. Fluttershy had practically milked her till she couldn’t give any more and yet she found herself with just as much to carry today. Hopefully whatever seemed to be accelerating her production would return to normal when she finally got home. Still for whoever her lucky next client was at least they’d get the full package of what she had to offer.

“Excuse me, are you Miss Milky Way?” A mare’s voice spoke up from beyond the simple metal fence that divided the patio from the street.

“Yes, that’s me.” Milky said, looking up to find a white unicorn facing her. Actually, she was more than just another unicorn, her mane and tail were a royal purple that was curled and styled perfectly and her coat seemed to shine in the morning light. Milky had always thought she did well with her own mane style but this mare put her own to shame.

“Perfect. Pleasure to meet you, I’m Rarity. Fluttershy told me you were in town to make some additional bits.”

“Oh! You’re a friend of Fluttershy’s. That’s wonderful. She told me there were some friends she had that she’d introduce me to.” Milky said, reaching out her hoof from her seat to shake with Rarity. “I hope you don’t mind but I’d like to finish breakfast before we um... begin anything.”

“Naturally, darling. Take your time and relax. I’ll be at my shop waiting for you when you’re done. It’s called the Carousel Boutique. The sign will say we’re closed but you can come right in.”

“Thank you so much, I look forward to it.” Milky said as Rarity excused herself to go back to her store. Milky happily finishing her breakfast and was now starting to look forward to today. Rarity seemed like such a nice pony. She was very pretty and well mannered, it made her all the more relaxed knowing she’d be in the care of a professional this time around. Thanking the waitress of the cafe for her lovely service Milky was soon on her way towards the clothing store.

“Strange this Rarity pony would want a milk mare’s help, but I guess ponies of all types need different things for their everyday lives.” Making her way down the street it wasn’t long before Milky came across the building that had to belong to Rarity. The Boutique stood out next to every building surrounding it, with many different mannequins in the window showing off new styles of clothing. “I didn’t think Ponyville was big enough to have this fancy of a clothing store in it.” Just as Rarity described the sign in front stated they were closed but Milky opened it without issue. “Hello? Miss Rarity?”

“Over here, darling! Come right in!” Rarity called out from the next room, Milky entering and closing the door behind her. After taking a few steps inside she heard a click behind her and noted the door had been locked. While that made her a little concerned she thought it must not be that odd, after all the store was normally closed right now. Pressing forward Milky entered to find Rarity looking over different rolls of fabric.

“I’m not interrupting am I?” Milky asked, looking around to see the various piles of clothes, material and tools strewn everywhere.

“Not at all, not at all. You’re right on time for me. Now, let’s get a good look at you.” Rarity said, approaching Milky while wearing a pair of glasses she hadn’t had on before. Milky figured that they must have been to assist her with the minor details while sewing. Her horn glowing with a purple magic, a measuring tape floated over to extend along Milky’s body. “I see, very good, next.” The tape then wrapped around her neck and slid for Rarity to read off the measurement there as well. “Hm hm. Very good very good, next.”

“Uh... Rarity?” Milky Way went to ask but her client was in the middle of some important process.

“I’ll just be a second darling.” Rarity said, the measuring tape moving all over Mikly’s body to measure different areas, which for the most part didn’t bother her aside from Milky not really understanding why this was happening. She let out a little gasp when she felt the tape move around her teats, measuring them together and separately while Rarity leaned her head down to read off each number. “Perfect! I’ll just write these down really quickly.... there we are... very good... don’t want to forget that... aaaand done! Now, what did you want to ask, darling?”

“Uh... why am I here?” Milky asked with a shy smile.

“Oh, I’m dreadfully sorry. Did I not explain a thing when I approached you? Silly me, forgetting the details like that.” Rarity laughed at herself. “You see Ms. Way, you are a perfect model for my next clothing line.”

“A... model? You want me to be a model?” Milky asked blinking in confusion.

“Why yes. Of course the show will be just between you and me, though I suppose you’d really knock them dead on the runway if had to take a guess at it.” Rarity said happily as she began looking over several outfits on mannequins.

“Ms. Rarity I... think there’s been a mistake.” Milky spoke up hesitantly.

“A mistake? Why whatever do you mean, deary?” Rarity asked, removing her glasses to approach Milky.

“I thought Fluttershy would have told you, but I’m a milk mare. I’m in this town to sell my milk to anyone that was willing to buy it. Something like a model I don’t... really have the figure for such a thing.” Milky admitted. True there were some stallions that found a girl with Milky’s features to be very attractive. But that was more of an oddity than the common thought. Girls with huge teats weren’t as common and she often got stares for being unusual instead of being pleasing to the eye.

“Ms. Milky Way.” Rarity said seriously, Milky lifting her head up to meet her eye to eye. “I won’t hear another word of that.”

“What?” Milky asked, truly confused.

“To think that you’re somehow not pretty enough to be model material is absurd. You are a shining gem and should see yourself as one. Sure your teats are larger than most mares and that’s something you should carry with pride. Maybe your talent makes them unique but you’re not the only mare with such a beautiful pair.”

“I... I guess I... never thought of them that way.” Milky admitted, blushing at all the compliments.

“And that is exactly why I need your help. Sure I can guess measurements and styles for mares like yourself but I need to know how clothing feels on a pony with your blessings. So will it be okay if you help me?” Rarity asked. “I honestly want your help and I’ll gladly pay you for your time.”

“Rarity... how could I say no to someone as kind as you?” Milky answered proudly. “I’m ready to try on some pretty dresses made by a pro.”

“That’s the spirit, let’s get to it!” Rarity said, rushing off to her first piece for Milky to try. A very cute sun dress that was a little long in the back to keep her girls hidden. While it was nice and it felt good on her skin she didn’t really understand what made it unique. That is until she felt magic lifting up the back of her dress. “Now for the finishing touch.”

Milky felt soft fabric wrap around her teats and hoist them up, the supporter clipping around her waist and the dress dropping back over her behind. “That... was unexpected.”

“Comfort and fashion should go hoof in hoof.” Rarity explained. “Please walk around a little, I want to see how it feels for you.” Understanding her intentions Milky did as asked, walking around the cleared out space for her in the work room.

“It’s... really comfortable actually.” Milky said, feeling pleased. “I’ve worn support bras for my teats before but usually I avoid them since they tend to draw unwanted attention.”

“Hence the dress combination. You should be able to have that kind of security while also feeling pretty. I’ve even made sure to match the two together for anyone that happens to see under that dress.” Rarity winked and Milky blushed thinking about such a thing.

“Well I guess that’s... nice to know too.” She said, stopping back in place for Rarity to lift her dress up again and pull her bra support off. As she floated it back over to herself Milky caught sight of two stains on the inside of the bra. “Oh no, I didn’t think about that.”

“Think about what, darling?” Rarity asked, her attention drawn to her now.

“My uh... particular talent. I just leaked all over your clothes.” Milky admitted, pointing at the bra Rarity brought back to her. Thankfully though the seamstress wasn’t the least bit upset.

“Oh it’s quite alright, deary. If it can’t soak up a little dampness from walking around then it’s no good for a day to day dress anyway. Consider it part of the modeling process.” Rarity said, putting the outfit aside and moving on to the next. “Shall we keep going?”

“If you’re okay with that, then yes, I’d love to!” Milky said, enjoying this job a lot more than she had expected to. Sure it wasn’t what she had planned but trying on cute outfits was a new experience for her and Rarity was such a positive influence to be around it made her feel just as cute as the clothes. She went through dozens of unique styles for all walks of life, finding it interesting knowing there were mares out there her size that may find these clothes useful.

One of the dresses reminded Milky of the kind of outfit somepony would wear to a fancy party. The kind you’d only see in a place like Canterlot with the richest and most influential ponies. As she looked herself over in the mirror Rarity floated a beautiful sapphire necklace on to her. “Oh my this is... expensive looking.”

“It really brings out the color of your mane. Against a neck line like yours it’s just stunning.” Rarity said, feeling very proud of this one. Milky turned to the side and noted that the dress seemed to be just barely hanging off her flank and tried to pull it around to cover her back side. “No no, not on this one. It’s meant to lay that way.” Rarity said, using her magic to lay the skirt back in place.

“Oh. But... won’t that bring attention to my teats? I thought the idea was to cover them?” Milky asked, Rarity not stopping though as Milky felt a silky bra slip under her and clasp together beneath the dress.

“Darling, that’s the idea.” Rarity said, turning her away from the mirror and holding up a hand mirror for Milky to see behind herself. The dress was lovely from the side and with the bra support the curve of her teats was much more obvious now. “Some outfits keep things out of the way for daily life. And others accent those blessings to be shown off. When you have a gift, you should flaunt it.” Rarity said happily.

“I guess I... never really thought of them as that kind of gift before.” Milky said, her cream colored cheeks blushing with a light rose tint. “Do you really think they look nice like this?”

“You would have stallions falling off their hooves more than you already do now.” Rarity said. “Speaking of which, there’s one last outfit I’d like to try that is made with a mare like you in mind in particular. I spent all last night putting it together. That is if you still have time?”

“Of course I do, the day is all for you Rarity.” Milky assured her and Rarity had a very pleased smile on her face.

“That’s wonderful to hear, darling. Let’s just slip you out of that.” Rarity said, carefully helping her remove the dress from her body and placing it back on the mannequin it had come from. Instead of going to another dress dummy Rarity used her magic to pull out a box from the other end of the room. The top popping off as she looked inside. “Now this one’s a little more... complicated so it may take me some time to get it on you.”

“That’s okay, I’m pretty used to working around these clothes by now.”

“Wonderful! Let’s get you dressed up then.” Rarity said, setting the box down and pulling the next outfit up into the air. Despite how excited she was Milky was left feeling bewildered. This outfit didn’t look a thing like the others. If Milky had to guess it seemed like it was entirely made of belts and straps. This was further reinforced for her as the outfit was tied around her body like a harness.

It didn’t drape either like the other clothes, instead this outfit held snugly to her figure, including her front legs and her back. Milky was trying to figure out what exactly this kind of outfit would be for, further surprised as there was a belt strung between her legs at the hooves, making it impossible to walk forward or backward. “Uh... Rarity?”

“Just a moment, deary.” Rarity said, more straps coming together and Milky feeling them squeeze around her teats individually. She let out a gasp as the straps seemed to lock together but instead of supporting her these ones squeezed them down towards her nipples. “Hmmm... still a little tight. Guess I underestimated you. Goes to show just how amazing you are.”

“R-Rarity... what kind of outfit is this?” Milky asked, trying to pull her hooves up and finding she couldn’t really move her legs in the slightest like this.

“Why, it’s a special milking outfit I made for you.” Rarity said happily, getting a saucer and sliding it under Milky Way. “I knew you needed some relief from what Fluttershy told me and thought it would be fun to work that into one of my more unique outfits. I don’t make these for just anyone.”

“I... see.” Milky said blushing when she felt a soft fabric wraps around her left teat and squeeze it. “Oooh... that’s... nice.” She could hear herself emptying into the saucer below as the fabric squeezed around her other teat and milked her as well.

“I was trying to make sure I chose something soft but strong enough to not break from repeated use.” Rarity explained, her magic pulling the cords around Milky’s teats and forcing them to empty below her. Every so often Milky’s legs instinctively pulled at the straps around her legs to kick out and there was something arousing about not being able to move them freely. The tension of the straps holding her in place. The sound of the saucer filling below her became apparent and Rarity traded it out with another, emptying her milk somewhere behind Milky that she couldn’t see and continued to use this unique outfit to keep squeezing her.

“This is... very different... from what I’m used to.” Milky said, swallowing a lump in her throat as she let the pressure relief take her away to somewhere pleasant.

“I’m very happy you like it. It’s my first time making an outfit like this and it was a lot of fun.” Rarity said, pleased with herself as she kept on pulling at the straps, more pressure being applied to Milky’s teats as she filled up the container below. “I even added some hoof straps so that someone other than a unicorn could pull at them. Depending on who your ‘partner’ is for the evening.”

“My partner?” Milky asked curiously but the question left her mind as Rarity’s hooves slipped into the holes at the end of the straps and pulled, applying more pressure than before and making Milky moan out in surprise.

“Of course, every beautiful mare wants the company of a partner now and then.” Rarity said, working her hooves back and forth to squeeze at her with a harder grip. Milky’s head dipped down and she couldn’t stop her tail from flicking, feeling the arousal building up inside of her. Maybe that’s what this outfit was for in the first place? Everything Rarity was saying made it all sound very intimate.

“I don’t... oh sweet Celestia... mmm... I don’t have... a partner.” Milky managed through deep breaths.

“Is that so? Well then I suppose providing you with a temporary one for the day will suffice.” Rarity said mischievously as Milky heard rummaging through more piles of sewing material at the end of the room.

“A temporary partner, what does that mean?” Milky asked curiously and felt something creeping up her back side.

“It’s just a little friend of mine that I wear every so often when I feel the... need for company and no one’s around.” Rarity explained, straps securing themselves around the back of Milky’s flank as something solid and rubbery was pressing against her. “I call this one the ‘Big Mac’ because it’s red and... well, you’ll see in a moment.”

“The Big Mac? What is that supposed to OOOOH HAY!” Milky shouted feeling the toy slip inside of her wet pussy, not even realizing up until then just how excited she had been from all of Rarity’s foreplay. Although from where the seamstress was standing she must have had a front row view of it. “It’s... very... big!” Milky muttered, her back legs pulling at the straps that secured her.

“We’re almost there, darling.” Rarity said, giving her an extra little push against it with her hoof to drive it into Milky, who let out a loud moan feeling it go inside. The straps that held it in place around her flank were secured tight to keep it from slipping out and Rarity went back to happily pulling at the straps around her teats. “Oh, it does seem like you’re giving this up now even more easily than before.”

“Mmm... nngh... holy milk jugs...” Milky muttered, shivering around the toy that was deep inside of her. Every so often Rarity lifted one of the hooves up to push “Big Mac” into her further, wiggling the back end of it inside of her and applying pressure on her teats at the same time. Even though she didn’t express it in words the moans that filled the sewing room shared her pleasure at such attention given to both areas of her body at once. Eventually her legs squeezed themselves together with her muscles and Milky gritted her teeth to hold back the loud cry in her throat.

“It’s okay darling, you can let it all out. It’s just the two of us in here.” Rarity coaxed and Milky stopped holding back, letting out hot breaths as she came around the toy inside of her body. Rarity giving her a nice tap on the flank for her efforts. “Wonderful deary, that was an incredible display of beauty.”

“I feel like... I’m going to pass out.” Milky said through a haze of pleasure and exhaustion. When the straps around her flank were loosened Milky moaned as “Big Mac” slipped out of her pussy and on to the floor behind her. The sound it made when it landed made it seem heavier than it could have been. Rarity walked before her and used her magic to pull up the most recently filled saucer to her lips, taking a drink of milk.

“Hmm... I can see why this is so popular.” Rarity said with a smile, setting it down nearby. “You just relax and I’ll get you out of there.” Taking her time Rarity loosened each strap around Milky’s body, releasing her from the belt bondage that had held her in place. When the outfit was fully removed Milky fell to the carpet and laid her head down.

“I feel lighter.” She said, a smile on her face. Rolling on to her side she looked down her body to see her teats had indeed gone down in size, noting a large container nearby that Rarity must have been emptying her saucers of milk into.

She also saw “Big Mac” laying on the floor behind her. A giant red dildo attached to a pair of panties meant to tie into place and hold onto a pony. Milky’s eyes grew wide at the sight of it. “THAT was inside of me?”

“Yes, you took it like a champion.” Rarity complimented and gave her cheek a kiss. “Of course a mare with as healthy a figure as yours I never had any doubt. Would you like to try my bathtub to clean up? I promise there’s lots of room for you to relax in.”

“That... actually sounds wonderful.” Milky said, slowly getting to her hooves to follow behind Rarity up stairs to her room. “I have to say I didn’t expect you to have an outfit like that with how your store is decorated.”

“Well a girl’s imagination wanders while she’s stuck indoors sewing all day.” Rarity admitted. “It’s mostly reserved for a very select group of customers. Would it be alright if I ask you to keep that between us, darling?”

“Oh of course! And uh... we can keep that part between us too.” Milky said with a shy smile. “But if you happen to know anyone else that might need my product I’d be happy if you gave them my name.”

“Certainly, I have a few ponies I can think of that might show interest.” Rarity said, opening the door to the bathroom and leading her inside. She wasn’t kidding when she said it was big enough for her. In fact both of them could sit inside comfortable, which appeared to be Rarity’s intention as she wrapped her mane up in a towel. “Oooh, I know! After the bath can I try some mane styles on you? And maybe some make up!?”

“Heh, that does sound kind of nice... you don’t mind me hanging around?”

“Not at all, darling. You are a sweetheart and I’d love to spend more time with you. Now get in this tub and I’ll scrub your back. Please tell me all about your hometown, I’d enjoy knowing more in case I ever wish to travel there.” Rarity offered, the two mares spending the rest of the day together. Milky finding that while things had taken a surprising turn again she at least was ending the day with another friend and good company. Tomorrow likely held new adventures for her and hopefully more friends on the way.


	4. Thursday

Three days of working her body and Milky had decided sleeping in might be a fine thing to do. When the morning sun came around instead of getting up right away she let herself lay in bed for a little longer. Not without a peek under the covers to see that her body had returned back to prime working form after her day with Rarity and her unique method of milking her. While that had been a new and enjoyable experience she wasn’t sure how many more of them she could take before they put her down for the count.

“I’ve never been this popular in my entire life.” Milky mumbled, using her hooves to push her teats across the bed as she rolled over to get comfortable. “Also why are you two so active lately? Something in the water in this town...” Closing her eyes Milky gave a yawn and let herself drift off again.

That is until there was a knock at her hotel door.

“Who the hay... I know I paid up for the week when I got here.” It better not have been housekeeping. She had the sign on the door for a reason and hadn’t yet stowed away that special outfit Rarity gave her to take back home. Stumbling out of bed Milky staggered to the door and swung it open.

“Hello? Who’s there?” She asked, looking around before tilting her head downward and eyes widening in shock. “Whoa... are you a dragon?”

“Yeah... wow... you must be Milky Way.” The little purple dragon said, looking through her legs where he had a perfect vantage point to see what was hanging between them. There was a moment of surprised silence until Milky broke the tension.

“So... can I help you?”

“Huh!? Right, hello! I’m Spike. Rarity said that you would be staying here so I came by.” The little dragon said, now looking up at her eyes.

“You’re a friend of Rarity? Did she need me again?” Milky asked, wondering if maybe the seamstress had come up with more clothing for her to model.

“Actually someone else wanted to talk to you. My friend Twilight Sparkle is in the library here in Ponyville. She wanted to know if you could come meet her. Something about a job she wanted to hire you for?” Spike asked, shrugging his shoulders.

“Word is getting around pretty fast... sure, I’ll be glad to meet her. Can you tell me where the library is?” Milky Way asked, Spike giving her directions as best he could with her limited knowledge of Ponyville. Once they were both sure Milky knew which direction to go she said her goodbyes to the little dragon and headed back into her room to clean up.

While it might have been nice to take a break during her trip it would have been foolish to ignore good money. Work was her first priority and after doing up her mane to satisfaction Milky Way got a bite to eat and headed off to the library to meet her next client. The directions Spike gave her were easy enough to follow and thankfully the library itself was even easier to recognize, the building being made out of a hollowed out tree. Approaching the door Milky gave it a knock.

“Just a minute!” A pleasant voice called out, the door opening shortly after as a purple unicorn greeted her. “Hello, can I help you?”

“Um... are you Miss Twilight Sparkle? A little dragon named Spike said you were waiting for me.”

“He did? Wait, yeah, of course he did! Right this way, please.” Twilight said stepping aside for Milky Way to walk in. “Sorry about that, I’m a little scatterbrained when I have a number of things I’m working on at once. It’s nice to meet you, Rarity said so many nice things when she let me know how you helped her.”

“Really? That was kind of her, we just met yesterday.” Milky said, looking up the walls around her. “Wow, this is a really impressive library.” Twilight giggled in appreciation at her words.

“Right? I can’t take credit for it. I just moved in after the previous owner moved out, but I really do like it.” Twilight said, admiring the view of books along with Milky Way.

“So did Rarity mention um... why I’m in town?” Milky asked, not wanting to push the subject towards business so quickly after meeting but not sure what else to say, really.

“Indeed she did, you’re here to sell your milk, right? She mentioned it was your special talent.”

“Yes, it’s kind of an odd one I know but it’s the one I earned.” Milky said with a shy smile. “But I don’t know what exactly I can do for a librarian?”

“Oh there’s lots you can do to help me. Would you mind joining me in the basement?” Twilight Sparkle asked, moving behind her staircase and opening a door to reveal another set that lead down stairs. Milky agreed and followed along. As they went down the zigzagging stairs Milky noted that there was a lot more room than she expected beneath the library. Not only was it well lit and spacious it was filled with a number of pieces of equipment.

“I’ve never seen a room... scratch that, I’ve never seen anything quite like this before.” Milky Way complimented, looking around at all the machines and strange vials. “This was all here when you moved in too?”

“Oh no, I had to add all of this on my own as time passed by. Thankfully when you can teleport your equipment magically it really helps moving things without having to squeeze them through the door.” Twilight said proudly. “But you’ve got a keen eye, all of this is going to help us today. If it’s not too much trouble can you stand in the center of the room for me?” Twilight asked, Milky looking around to find a spot that seemed cleared out specifically for her to be in. Walking forward she stopped and turned to look at Twilight. “Actually if you could face away from the door that would be great.”

“Like this?” Milky asked, adjusting herself to look at the back wall of the basement. She still didn’t really know what was going on here but since Twilight was clearly willing to pay and she’d already been made aware of why Milky was in town she figured it must have something to do with her special talent.

“Perfect.” Twilight said and pulled a lever, two thick cloth straps rising from the ground below Milky by strong chains that were retracted up through a mechanism.

“Whoa!” She said, feeling one of the cloth straps cradle her under her front legs and the other under her back, openings cut in them holding her in place securely and preventing her from moving as she was lifted off the ground. “Uhh... Twilight... Sparkle, was it? What are we doing again?”

“From what I hear you have a pretty remarkable special talent.” Twilight said, moving around below Milky faster than she could keep track of. “Producing that much milk and you’re not even a mother. Not only that, it has magical healing properties.”

“Uh... how did you know that?” Milky Way asked, curious how this mare she had just met knew that much about her.

“Fluttershy told me. After I spoke with Rarity and found out you went to Fluttershy’s first I talked with her, and then made a stop at Pinkie Pie’s place. You made quite a lot for all three of them. Do you feel like you can make more milk today?”

“Yeah... I do. Is that what we’re doing?” Milky asked hesitantly, trying to get comfortable in this position as she hung off the floor.

“Fascinating, four days later and still able to go. Is it all magic induced from the cutie mark or is there something else to it?” There was the sound of things rolling around beneath her and Milky felt a familiar surface against her teats. “I’m going to use a milking machine I borrowed to take a sample, is that okay?”

“Oh, that’s fine. Actually I’m used to using a machine like the one I have at home.” Milky said, despite this situation being very unusual it was nice to have something normal for a change.

“Great, we’ll get started then.” Attaching the suction cups to her teats, Twilight Sparkle started the machine and let it go to work against her. Milky let her body relax and just accepted the relief as she was pumped of her milk. It was a little weird having an audience but compared to everything else that had gone on lately this was hardly the strangest. As she was hanging around Milky Way took in the sights and began stretching her legs out to get more comfortable.

“So... you’re friends with a dragon?” Milky asked, looking to do something to fill up the silence.

“Spike. Yeah, we’ve known each other since we were little. Honestly, I can’t imagine life without him around.”

“He lives with you? I had no idea. I feel like every pony I meet here has something very special or unique about them. Rarity is a seamstress, Pinkie lives above a bakery and is a cook, Fluttershy had that adorable house that lets her animal friends come and go. And you live in this amazing library with a dragon.”

“I wouldn’t say we’re that special. All those things you listed are just part of what we do for our daily lives. Besides, you’re pretty special yourself you know? I’ve never seen a pony with a talent like yours before.”

“If you did I bet she’d stick out.” Milky said, feeling her teats jiggle a little as she swayed in the harness.

“It’s not just your body, your magic is something else. Milk that heals ponies is incredible. There has to be some kind of special magic to it I haven’t seen before but I’m not sure what. Clearly it’s increasing the recovery rate of the pony themselves but if that’s the case, how does it do it? Do you yourself have any special healing properties? Have you ever recovered from an injury at greater speed than normal? Do you notice differences in your metabolism that you can’t explain? Are you-”

“Overflowing! I’m overflowing!” Milky Way called out, feeling the milk back up against her nipples where the machine was sucking. Noticing this as well Twilight Sparkle turned the device off and removed the suction cups from her, pushing the machine back where it had been. “Phew... that’s better.”

“Hmm, they’re still fairly swollen.” Twilight commented, applying a little pressure with her magic and pulling at her nipple with her powers.

“Oooh! That... feels different.” Milky said, milk dripping from her nipple where Twilight pulled.

“Wow, to think you filled up the tank and you still have this much.” Twilight said in fascination.

“Yeah... I don’t really know why but it seems like I’ve been producing a lot more than normal lately.” Milky admitted, feeling embarrassed another mare was looking at her body this closely. Again. On top of that you’d think she’d be used to it by now but when a mouth clasped around her nipple she still shivered in surprise. “Whoa!”

“Mmm.” Twilight mumbled, sucking at her breast and getting a mouthful of milk. “Well... that’s more tasty than I would have expected. I imagine it’s the same on the other side but just to be sure.” Her head shifted to Milky’s other teat, tongue pressing against her skin as her mouth sucked at her and nipple just as vigorously. To her credit Milky Way endured the sucking but was happy Twilight Sparkle couldn’t see the rose colored blush on her cheeks. “Mm! Delicious. Pinkie Pie knew what she was talking about.”

“I was hoping she might have left my name out of the mix when she talked about using it for that purpose.” Milky said not wanting it to get around too much that there were ponies drinking from her.

“We may as well not waste a drop, I’ll collect a few more samples.” Twilight said, moving under her and using vials to collect samples of milk as her magic squeezed her teats towards each one. The feeling of the magical grip wasn’t unpleasant but Milky found herself missing the feeling of hooves on her teats. After what the other girls conditioned her to this was almost too sterile.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what will you be using this all for?”

“Since your special talent is making milk that can heal I want to see what other properties it has. If I can isolate the cause and amplify it there might be a wide range of benefits for ponies because of you.”

“A wide range of benefits... because of me?” Milky Way said, feeling a sense of pride at that thought. Sure she’d done some good in the past using her milk to help others but knowing that it could be done on a much wider scale, well that was something special. While daydreaming Milky didn’t notice Twilight climbing the stairs behind her, taking a position on one of the higher steps.

“Can you try drinking this?” Twilight asked as a cup was floated to Milky’s lips by magic.

“Sure, if you want.” Milky said, taking the mixture happily down her throat. “Hmm... that was kind of an odd tea. I think it could use some honey or maybe some sug... sug... sugar cubes and crackers what’s happening?” Milky asked, feeling the pressure between her legs start to increase. “I’m... feeling really... pent up.”

“It’ll go better if you don’t fight it.” Twilight said, Milky looking over at Twilight Sparkle to see she’d put on protective goggles. “And don’t worry about making a mess, I installed a special drain just for this.”

“Just... for.... unngh!” Milky moaned, feeling the pressure building beyond what she could take any further. Her teats releasing milk at a much faster rate than she’d ever experienced before. Even with the help of a machine. “It’s... really a lot!” She moaned, finding an odd satisfaction in letting so much go at once.

“Wow, I didn’t expect THAT much to still be in you.” Twilight said, looking at the ground beneath her. It was true that there was a pretty large puddle where Milky had let out so much of her special liquid, white in color and smooth in appearance as it slowly drained out and collected below them. Milky Way gasped for air feeling her body finally start to calm down and no longer forcefully push any more out.

“I’m spent.” Milky Way sighed, suddenly glad she was on these straps to keep her above the mess she’d made.

“Okay, next test. Drink this one please!” Twilight said cheerfully, another cup coming up to Milky’s lips.

“Um... I don’t really have anything more to give.” Milky said, feeling out of breath.

“Oh don’t worry, this doesn’t cause that effect.” Twilight assured her and Milky Way wanted to trust that was the case. Opening her mouth she took the next liquid in, drinking it down. “Oh, almost forgot! Silly me, this test would be wasted otherwise.” She said, Milky feeling something stick to the underside of her teats.

“What was that?”

“Just some seals to put over you while the next experiment starts.” Twilight said cheerfully, Milky about to ask what that could be but feeling an odd sensation in her body. It was like she was filled with a determination of sorts but she couldn’t place what it was she was determined to do. Just that she wanted and needed to do it. That was when she felt the swelling.

“Hey... I’m... feeling heavy.” Milky said, letting her head hang down and watching her teats slowly swell up. “Whats... happening?”

“That was another mixture that’s designed to help charge up your cutie mark.” Twilight explained, now walking down the stairs to stand under Milky and look over her growth. “Since your talent is directly related to your body, I wanted to see if the two would correlate if I gave you a little magical push in that direction.”

“Twilight... I’m feeling... really warm.” Milky said through hot breaths, her teats continuing to grow beneath her as they filled with milk. Twilight took a few steps back, eyes widening as she saw how big they were getting.

“Umm... heh, I kinda mixed in a little bit of hormonal acceleration too. Just in case we needed to move things along a little faster if it took a while.” She admitted. Though Milky wasn’t listening anymore, her breasts stretching and growing even larger than they had ever been in the past. At her most pent up her breasts were overly sensitive but this made them nearly unbearable. Even the feeling of them rubbing against each other as she swayed in the harnesses caused her to moan. “Soooo... how do you feel?”

“Heavy.” Milky moaned out. “Pent up... hot... sensitive.”

“Sensitive?” Twilight asked, lightly stroking a hoof down the side of Milky’s engorged teats and listening to the milk mare moan from the touch. “Wow, I barely laid a hoof on them.”

“Twilight... this is... too much.” Milky groaned.

“Yeah, I’d say the test is a success on how it ties to your cutie mark. But uh... we better not try that ‘rapid release’ potion again. I’m a little worried what that might do.” Twilight admitted. “Guess it’s up to the old fashioned way.” Leaning her head down underneath them Twilight used her lips and gently peeled off the seal she’d placed on one of her nipples. Milky letting out a deep moan feeling that restraint taken away and milk leaking from her right away.

“That’s soooo much better.” She admitted. “Other one... please.”

“Sure thing, I’ll just... get down here.” Twilight said, twisting her head around to get another grip and pulling the seal away again. Milky panting as she felt herself naturally giving into the pressure and leaking onto the ground in two, slow continuous streams. “Well that looks like it’s already starting to help.”

“Please... milk me more?” Milky Way asked.

“Excuse me?” Twilight said, looking up at the mare whose cheeks were blushing red.

“I need help getting it all out... please?”

“Well… I suppose it is my fault you’re like this to begin with.” Backing up and using her magic Twilight caused two bands of telekinetic force to pull down at her teats, spilling milk onto the floor that much faster and making Milky moan with relief.

“That’s good! That’s so much better!” Milky yelled out, finding the magical touch stranger than a physical one but still enjoying it compared to nothing. As Twilight watched her work on the pony hanging above her she got an idea.

“Judging by your physical reactions it seems there’s more of a pleasurable stimulation going on than just a release of pressure. Maybe further rewarding that kind of stimulation will make the results happen faster? Guess there’s no harm in testing while you’re here.”

“Reward.. stimu... whatever?” Milky mumbled, in a bit of a stupor while she got the milking of her life and didn’t really follow a thing Twilight Sparkle had said. Though her voice came back when she felt a pressure entering her from behind. “Wha-what’s that!?”

“Oh, is it not that pleasurable?” I kind of shaped it after my horn.” Twilight said, looking at Milky’s back side as she used her magic to make a telekinetic force slip into her pussy while she milked her. Milky’s head jerked up and her legs shook as she felt it pressing inside. “I’ve only tried this on myself a few times, it’s embarrassing to say. Maybe if I make it a little wider and move it around?”

“Uuugh... it’s... really deep!” Milky moaned, her body rocking back and forth from the insertion of Twilight’s magical sex toy inside of her while she was milked down below with generous strokes. She could feel her excitement run all the way down her back legs and even onto her large teats. “How does this... keep happening?”

“Wow, you’re actually flowing a lot more now.” Twilight said happily, watching the results as the milk drained out of her onto the floor and the size of her teats began to return to normal. “I guess there’s a sexual stimulation involved with milking? I wonder if it feels that good for all ponies?”

“Guhh! Nnnghh! Oh... I’m... getting...”

“Does it feel that good? You don’t have to feel shy and hold back.” Twilight asked, licking her lips as she watched the pretty mare building up to her climax. “Well, I guess I’ll never get to have another chance like this, huh?” Walking forward Twilight Sparkle wrapped her lips around one of Milky’s teats and drank from it while her magical “horn” worked into her faster. The mixture of milk and her excited juices coating her nipples. It was all too much for the milk mare as she let out a cry of pleasure, excitement squirting out not just from her teats but from her pussy as well. Her legs outstretched both directions before hanging down along with her head, panting hard.

“That was insane.” Milky muttered, looking beneath herself to see her teats had shrunk down to a normal size with that last big push and Twilight Sparkle was beneath her. Mane and face covered in Milky’s wet orgasm while wearing a big grin.

“Good thing I kept on these goggles.” Twilight said cheerfully. “Okay, I think that’s enough testing. Why don’t I help you down and we can get you cleaned up. I could use a bath myself.”

“I sure have seen a lot of bath tubs on this trip.” Milky muttered.

“Come again?”

“I’d rather not, my legs can’t take it.”

“Oh? Oh! Uh... well, never mind all that. How about I teleport us upstairs instead of climbing the steps?” Milky nodded, not even able to stay on her feet after all of those “tests” she’d been put through. A purple flash later and she was once again bathing in warm water, washing out a number of different things that had coated her fur and mane. Like clockwork afterwards her client had a towel and a cup of tea waiting for her as they sat at her table.

“So, did you get what you wanted?” Milky Way asked, never really sure why exactly Twilight had been so interested in her to begin with other than knowing the source of her Milk’s abilities.

“And then some!” Twilight said happily, sipping her own tea. “There were some surprises along the way, but with how much I’ve collected I’m sure I can turn it into a potion of some sort to help heal injured and sick ponies of all kinds.”

“That’s a relief.” Milky Way said. “Before I was just selling my milk because... well... I knew there were ponies out there that preferred mare’s milk over cows. But knowing it can do more than just make people happy is great to hear.”

“Not only that, I learned how a cutie mark can directly affect the physical body of a pony. Your body must be built specifically to accommodate your talent. Not just any mare could have handled having teats that big or releasing that much milk at once. Plus three days prior’s worth.”

“Well I’ve always been built sturdy.” Milky Way said, not sure how to take that compliment.

“I also learned about how your body relates sexual stimulation along with your talent. I’m guessing you’ve probably combined milking along with enjoying yourself on more than one occasion for you to have that strong of ties between them.”

“Uh... yeah. If we could keep that part between us I’d be really grateful.” Milky said, not really wanting it to get out that having her teats played with got her off that hard. Ponies usually only ever had their tails to hide embarrassing things when it came to sex and with what else was between her legs it was even harder for her to keep those things private.

“Oh sure, of course! Now considering just how much milk you gave me I thought it was only fair to be sure I compensated you accurately based on what my friends paid.” Twilight said, dropping a big sack of bits on the table that she had floated from her upstairs bedroom with her magic. Milky’s jaw almost hitting the table as hard as the money had.

“That’s enough to fix my milk pump completely!”

“Oh really? I didn’t know that’s why you were collecting these funds. I’m glad I could help you.” Twilight said cheerfully. “Had I known you were in trouble like that I’d have lent you the money if you really needed it.”

“Oh... that’s really kind of you. But I’d rather earn it than just take it, you know?” Milky Way admitted. “Plus you just met me, it would be a little awkward giving some pony you barely know a loan.”

“My friends all speak highly of you and I learned a long time ago to trust their judgment when it came to other ponies. But you know... if you want to get to know me better I don’t mind you staying a little longer.”

“So long as the tea isn’t enchanted this time, I’d like that too.” Milky said, the two sharing a laugh together as they chatted into the night. Learning more and more about one another as the hours passed and Milky Way getting a few book recommendations while she was there. When Spike finally returned the three shared a nice meal and they escorted their new friend back to her hotel room. With her bits finally secured Milky was able to see her goal to the end. As of tomorrow she could head back to Trottingham and settle back into her day to day routine.

Pulling the sheets up in her bed she let out a big yawn and settled into her pillow. “Only one more day and I’m back home. It’s sure been a wild adventure.” Milky thought out loud. “A lot of really unexpected things happened but... maybe it wasn’t all bad. In fact I’m going to miss those girls.” With happy thoughts of time spent with new friends Milky faded off into her dreams to await the next morning.


	5. Friday

Letting out a relaxed yawn and slowly opening her eyes Milky Way looked up at the ceiling of her hotel room for the last time. Stretching out she laid on the bed feeling accomplished. After all her traveling, hard work and unusual but fun days with the girls in Ponyville she finally had enough bits to fix her milking machine back home. With this she could load up on the train and be back in time for work next week.

While the dark room was comforting Milky knew she couldn’t be lazy all day or she’d never actually make it to the train station early enough to check the schedule and see when she’d be able to leave. With a heavy sigh, she pulled her blankets aside and looked down her body to see what condition she was in today. Moving her lower legs she felt how her teats were resting against her and got a pleasant surprise.

“Hello, what’s this?” Milky said, sitting up and touching her teats with her front hooves. “Are you two finally behaving yourselves?” They were a little sensitive to the touch after everything Twilight Sparkle had put her body through yesterday but beyond that they were back to their normal size. Well, normal for her anyway, larger than any other mare she might come across. Still that was a relief. Maybe the intense session she’d been put through with the librarian’s experiments fixed all her over production?

“No reason to dwell on it, should get cleaned up.” Milky said, exiting her bed to have a shower and do up her mane. After taking her time getting ready she made sure to pack her bag with the new “outfit” Rarity had made for her along with her earned bits and then headed out of her room one last time. Dropping by the main hotel office to return her room key and head for the train station.

“Hmm... do I have time to stop for lunch? I’d really like to get something to eat before I go.” Milky pondered out loud, wondering if there was a different spot she could try before leaving the town.

“Sugarcube Corner has some good treats if you’d like to try them.” A female voice said next to her.

“Oh, I could try that. I haven’t eaten there yet and I’m pretty sure that nice pony I met my first day here works there.” Milky said in deep thought.

“She sure does, I bet she’s expecting you too.” The voice said again and Milky stopped in realization, turning her head to see two bright blue eyes looking right at her. “Hi there!”

“Pinkie Pie!?” Milky shouted in shock. “How long have you been there?”

“Only a little bit, I was waiting for you to come this way you know.” Pinkie said with a bright smile on her face.

“Oh... you were waiting for me?” Milky asked confused. “Um... sorry, but I’m not really taking any more clients. I got all the bits I finally needed.”

“Not for that! Silly filly. Something a lot more special. C’mon c’mon!” She said, hopping on all fours like a rabbit towards the restaurant. Milky didn’t really understand what she meant but followed along as she went behind the store to Pinkie’s staircase that lead to her room. “Okay soooooo I kind of put this together quickly so it’s not really my best effort but I hope you like it anyway so one two three, here we go ready or not!” Pinkie explained as she opened the door to her room and escorted Milky inside.

“Put together... what now?” Milky asked, blinking as she walked in to see streamers, balloons and all sorts of decorations up in Pinkie’s bedroom. On a table in the center of the room were loads of different foods to be eaten, including sweet pastries that looked freshly baked. Even more surprising were the other ponies in the room.

“Oh, you found her!” Fluttershy said happily.

“Perfect, darling! I hope we caught her before she got breakfast.” Rarity said as she approached them.

“That’s Pinkie for you, when she has a party planned there’s no escape.” Twilight Sparkle laughed lightly. All the ponies approaching Milky Way as she walked in and set her luggage down.

“I... don’t understand.” Milky Way said, looking around her. “What is all this?”

“Well it’s a party of course.” Pinkie Pie explained, joining the rest of her friends. “Twilight said you managed to get all the money you needed to go back home so we wanted your last day here in Ponyville to be a special one.” The pink pony explained and Milky felt tears in her eyes.

“You four... did all this for me?” She asked, sniffling a little.

“What’s the matter, darling?” Rarity said, approaching her worriedly. “I hope this isn’t too much.”

“No, not at all.” Milky explained. “It’s just I know we only met this week and... to think you’re all so kind and sweet. I really appreciate it.” She said, holding back her tears and getting caught up in a group hug between everyone.

“Well we did tell you that you’re our friend now.” Twilight Sparkle explained. “So even if you helped all of us in some way for your work that doesn’t mean we can’t still have a party together.”

“That’s right, it’s really nice having someone as kind as you to be friends with.” Fluttershy said, Milky Way still fighting back tears but it was giving way to a smile now. “If you’re hungry Pinkie made a lot of really delicious food.”

“Then let’s dig in!” Milky said, the girls cheering as they all took plates and ate together at the table. Everyone taking their time to enjoy their breakfast and sharing conversation about themselves. Mostly Milky as they all wanted to know more about her hometown and what she did. The Milkmare regaling them with stories of her friends, her family and how she happened to get her unique cutie mark and talent. In return the girls shared their stories as well, along with the fact they all got their marks together.

“Wait... you all got your cutie marks on the same day even though you didn’t know each other?”

“That’s right.” Twilight said happily. “It’s a small world, isn’t it?”

“I’ll say... that friend Rainbow Dash of yours is amazing.”

“She’s very special.” Fluttershy said. “Applejack is a great pony too. The next time you visit we’ll have to introduce them to you properly.”

“And then we can have another party.” Pinkie said happily, extending her arms out and somehow firing streamers into the air. Thankfully even Milky was starting to become accustomed to her interesting behavior.

“By the way.” Twilight began to Milky. “How is your ‘production’ issue? Still having trouble?”

“Oh, actually it seems to have solved itself.” Milky explained. “I don’t know how but this morning everything was back... to... normal?” She said, lifting her back leg and looking down at herself. “What... what happened?”

“Is that normal?” Rarity asked, looking at Milky’s teats. “You’re quite the trooper then, darling.”

“This isn’t right, this morning they were down to my normal size. How did they get this big this fast!?” Milky asked, looking herself over and confused as to what could have happened. Was it the pastries? She hadn’t eaten anything else. But there’s no way they could affect her that quickly.

“I... have a thought.” Twilight Sparkle began.

“You do, please share it!” Milky asked.

“Well if anyone can solve this problem, it should be Twilight.” Fluttershy said, having lifted herself up into the air over the others to look down at all of this.

“Yeah, Twilight is the smartest most thinking-est pony we’ve ever met!” Pinkie chimed in with her assurance. After all the build up Twilight Sparkle was looking around nervously.

“Uh... heh, it’s just a suggestion really. But um... okay, here it goes. Milky, you remember our... work we did yesterday, correct?”

“Y-yes...” Milky said, unable to forget a day like that.

“And you remember when I suggested there was a possible... element that might cause you to subconsciously produce more in moments of... I don’t want to say stress. Maybe passion is the right word?” Twilight began, everyone looking at her in confusion at what she was trying to say. “Um... what I mean is... there were moments where you seemed like you were having a good time and you flowed a lot more. So I think that might be the cause.”

“...oh! You mean... oh, so... but wait, we were just having a party and talking. Nothing like that happened!” Milky began, feeling flustered at the idea of herself getting turned on was what was turning on her teats to get ready for it.

“Yeah but... with everypony here it might have entered your mind or even just happened because of the memory. So I’m sorry, it looks like the one at fault is mysel-”

“I’m sorry, darling, this is all because of me.” Rarity apologized. Milky caught off guard. Though she wasn’t the only one as Pinkie Pie chimed in next.

“Wait, you? I thought it was me because of what we did here when she first arrived.” Pinkie explained but another voice still had more to add.

“I... thought it might be because of me?” Fluttershy said hesitantly. “I was pretty... insistent when she came to my house. Sorry.”

“Wait, so I’m not the only one that stimulated her to climax?” Twilight Sparkle asked the group.

“By Celestia’s Beard, did I really get it on with every pony here?” Milky asked, dropping to the floor and covering her eyes with her front hooves. “You all must think I’m the worst.”

“Oh please, darling. You’re hardly to blame.” Rarity said reassuringly, petting her back with her hoof. “After all it takes two to tango. You shouldn’t feel any shame.” The touch was comforting and Milky sat up again, leaning against Rarity for support. Pinkie came in to lean on the other side of her.

“I guess it’s kinda my fault for starting it?” She said with an embarrassed laugh. “I just sort of got... caught up in the moment.” She explained, Fluttershy landing and looking even more embarrassed than Milky over all of this.

“I... um... you see... I thought maybe if... I drank some... I might make mine bigger too? Sorry for going so far for something that unlikely.” She said, realizing how silly that sounded out loud.

“Well I guess that lets me off the hook.” Twilight said feeling relieved. “All of that aside, are you going to be okay going back home like this?”

“I’m not sure...” Milky said, letting herself fall into the comfort of Rarity and Pinkie Pie keeping her held up with friendly cuddling. “I was almost this bad when I first came to Ponyville and getting relief then was what helped me go through the day.”

“Hmm... well then I guess there’s only one thing to do.” Twilight Sparkle said.

“I guess it’s a good thing this is a private party.” Rarity spoke up next. “You still have that outfit I gave you, right darling?” She asked Milky who seemed confused on what they were doing.

“That!? Um... it’s in my bag but-” Milky began and was caught off guard by Pinkie Pie leaving her to clear off the table.

“I’ve never hosted one of these kinds of parties before but I’ve always been curious to try!” She explained.

“As long as it’s with friends... I guess it’s okay.” Fluttershy said, walking to Milky Way who was being approached by Rarity after having that outfit of belts that was made for her body specifically pulled out in front of everyone.

“Whoa, what’s happening here!? I don’t think I’m on the same page as everyone else!” Milky declared but found she was being wrapped up again in the restraints by Rarity as Fluttershy cooperated with her to get them on. All minus the straps that had held her legs together so she couldn’t move.

“We’re going to help you get rid of that stress of course.” Twilight Sparkle explained, Milky Way unable to argue as she felt her teats become wrapped in secured fabric that hoisted them up and squeezed them down towards her nipples. She wouldn’t have said it out loud but the familiar feeling of this pressure and the other ponies hooves on her body was already making her aroused. “You can just relax and let us handle it.”

“Isn’t this moving kind of fast!?” Milky asked, shivering when she felt lips land on her nipple. Looking down between her legs to see Pinkie Pie was laying on her back under her with her mouth up and sucking gently. Fluttershy was also sliding down beneath her and caught sight of Milky watching them.

“Um... well, it will help you right? And maybe I still might get bigger teats myself if we do this?” She said with a shy smile before leaning up to suck at her other nipple.

“Wha... this is... a lot right away.” Milky mumbled before feeling a soft fabric slip around her teats and the gentle pull of it, encouraging her to release more into the mouths below her. “Oooh! Wow... that’s... that ribbon...”

“I still have my special touch, I’m glad.” Rarity said with a proud smile, enjoying her work as she rhythmically used the ribbons around her teats that looped through the bra made of straps that supported them. Squeezing her milk out further.

“I have a bit of talent here too, you know.” Twilight said cheerfully, Milky’s eyes widening as she felt a pressure building between her legs. As if a cock had already been slipped inside of her pussy and was growing bigger by the second. It was all too much stimulation at once and Milky Way’s legs shook as her pussy dripped down her back legs and teats from her orgasm.

“That is an impressive spell. You’ll have to teach it to me later.” Rarity complimented Twilight, who was focusing on making the cock formed of magic slowly pump in and out of Milky Way’s body.

“Sure thing, if you can maintain the concentration it can help when you’ve got a night alone.” Twilight said, both girls enjoying themselves as their magic worked on the milk mare’s body.

“Ooooh my gooosh!” Milky moaned, feeling her body give into the pleasure quickly with almost no resistance. Maybe she’d been conditioned to enjoy these feelings already after this past week. Maybe she just really did want this and was enjoying it for all it was worth. Either way as she was milked into the waiting mouths below she felt herself building up further. “It’s coming again...”

“Oh, Pinkie? Fluttershy dear? May we have a taste?” Rarity asked, the other two ponies pulling their mouths away reluctantly and sliding out from beneath Milky. Though they both looked rather happy with what they’d been filled with. “Thank you so much. Okay darling, let’s roll you over now.”

“Ungh.” Milky said, not really agreeing or arguing as she was guided by Rarity’s magic onto her back, legs splayed open. The two unicorns approached her, each lifting the teat in front of them up with their magic and leaning their heads down to suck at her. “Oooh... wow, this feels really... really good.”

Milky moaned as their magic stroked her teats upwards into their mouths, panting hard while they sucked and drank at what came forth from her nipples. She laid her legs out to her sides, all thoughts of embarrassment leaving her as she just enjoyed the comfort and pleasure filling her body. Being surrounded by all of these beautiful and kind ponies.

That is until she felt the magical force pressing into her pussy grow even larger and she let out a yelp.

“Um... T-Twilight?” Fluttershy began, watching wide eyed from behind them. “Are you s-sure that’s not too big for her?”

“Mmmf. Mmm! Mmmm...” Twilight took a moment to pull her lips away. “Nah, she can take a lot. Besides she really gets going even more like this.”

“O-oh... okay... um... can you show me it later too?”

“Sure thing.” Twilight said, her head dipping back down and Milky’s moans growing ever louder.

“It’s... big! Bigger than... Big... Mac!” Milky moaned out, the girls recognizing that name but Rarity being the only one that really understood what was said in the heat of the moment. Covering her mouth with her hooves Milky let out a loud moan and felt her legs kick as she climaxed beneath the two unicorns. Twilight pulling her mouth away to watch Milky squirt upward from her teats and outward from her pussy while her hips shook hard with each push. Ceasing their magic touch, Milky’s breasts fell back down against her body, held in the grip of her unique bondage outfit while she panted hard on the ground.

She felt pressure on both her sides as she saw Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy cuddle up next to her for hugs. Something she took happily as the comfort provided her with everything she needed after something so intense. Rarity walked by to give Milky a kiss on her cheek. “Well I don’t know about you darling but I need a few cookies after all that milk.”

“Mmm.... cuddles... then cookies.” Milky said, letting her body rest in tender grip around her.

Some time later after a lot of toweling off and plates of cookies the girls were all gathered around again just chatting happily. While her secret dealings with all of them had come out she was relieved no one seemed mad, jealous or disgusted with her. “I have to say, I’ve never seen such a supportive group of friends before.”

“Well friendship is magic after all.” Twilight Sparkle said. “With it we can overcome anything.” It was a phrase that made her feel all the more welcome to be among these girls.

“That reminds me!” Rarity said, getting up and walking over to a part of the room, coming back with a box. “Before you left I wanted to give you this.” Floating the box over with her magic, Milky Way unwrapped it to find a very familiar looking collection of cloth inside.

“This is that sun dress you had me try on.” Milky Way said. “But... are you sure you want to give it to me? Didn’t you need it to sell your line?”

“I can make another dress any time, I’ll rarely be able to give it to a friend that will make use of it like you.” Rarity said. “Besides one of my pieces on a pony as lovely as you are, it’s like free advertising.”

“Yay, thank you Rarity! I’m going to put it on right now!” Standing up Milky Way got herself dressed, making sure to use the accompanying bra that fit underneath the skirt. Posing it afterwards she got applause from the other mares in the room.

“It really was made specifically for you.” Fluttershy said happily. “You look lovely in it.”

“Thank you Fluttershy. And Rarity. And Pinkie and Twilight... I’m really going to miss you guys.”

“Well if you ever want to visit, just write a letter.” Twilight said. “You can stay at my place instead of having to spend money on a hotel.”

“Really!?”

“Sure, I have lots of room... in the basement.” Twilight said and Milky’s eyes widened. “Ha! Just kidding. You can just stay in my room. There’s lots of space.”

“Way to give a pony a heart attack...” Milky said, but soon was giggling along with everyone else. “Well... I guess this is it. One last group hug?” As she asked it there were already limbs coming around her, wishing her safe travels and looking forward to future visits. Leaving Sugarcube Corner and making her way to the train station Milky felt pretty incredible.

Sure this trip had been very different than she had planned, but she was leaving Ponyville not just with the money she came for but also two amazing outfits and four even more amazing friends to visit again in the future. Who knows, with how much fun she had this week maybe her next visit would be even sooner than she had planned. A mare could always use a little extra money... and lot more extra fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Cover Art by Senshion  
> Milky Way "The Milkmare of Trottingham" created by FlashEquestria


End file.
